And a Pair of Fuck Me Pumps
by Raven'sDesk221b
Summary: Cecil and Carlos have date night at the Night Vale Community Picnic and Film Showing at Grove Park. Cecil has big plans for the night, but plans rarely turn out well in Night Vale. Cecil/Carlos Follows What to Do When Your Bloodstones Go on Strike
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was waiting outside of his apartment building for Cecil to come pick him up after he got off work. They were going to walk over to Grove Park for a community picnic and showing of Dr. Strangelove, which was worrying if only because Carlos was afraid that it would give the City Council ideas. His apartment was only a few blocks away from the park, so they were planning to walk over together; Cecil had also offered to provide their potluck dish, which made it possible for Carlos to continue avoiding the grocery store.

He realized that he had yet again forgot to take off his lab coat and was just about to go inside and take in on when Cecil showed up, riding the rickety old bike that always surprised the scientist by its ability to keep working and not fall apart. The truly surprising thing, however, was what the radio broadcaster was wearing. Carlos had by this point become used to Cecil's less than typical sartorial choices, but this was even more atypical than usual. He couldn't help but stare as Cecil dismounted and locked up his bike; he was wearing a cream colored dress with large yellow sunflower print, which exposed quite a bit of thigh as he leaned down to put his lock in place. He was also wearing a pair of three inch wedge-sandals that simply looked dangerous.

Cecil straightened up and walked over to where Carlos was sitting on the edge of a raised flower bed, smiling happily. "Hello my perfect and beautiful Carlos. Are you looking forward to the Community Picnic? I just love the picnics; they're so much fun, and there are rarely any fatalities. How are you today?"

"I'm good," Carlos answered, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stood up. "How was work? Your show was very good; I liked it." He reached for a kiss, having to lean up instead of down like he normally did, as Cecil beamed at him.

Cecil chattered happily as they walked to the park, a picnic basket swinging from one hand and clasping Carlos' in the other. Carlos let the words wash over him, listening to what his friend was saying but not really focusing on it. As they neared the park and began to encounter more and more people, the scientist started tensing up; Cecil, of course, noticed, becoming self-conscious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, squeezing Carlos' hand in an attempt to keep himself from fidgeting.

Carlos shook his head. "No, of course not." He leaned over for a reassuring kiss. He decided to make more of an effort to to hide his discomfort, knowing that he wouldn't be able to unlearn the self-preservation instincts that everywhere else he'd ever lived had taught him.

Cecil left him with the basket as he took his dish to the potluck table. He spread out the blanket Cecil had brought and then watched his friend make his way back to their spot, his ankles wobbling as he crossed the uneven ground with his heels. He frowned, easily envisioning one of his ankles snapping.

"What's wrong? He asked, smoothing down his skirt nervously. "Is there something wrong with my dress?

He shook his head, smiling reassuringly. Of course not; you look great. I was just a bit worried about your ankles in those shoes.

"Oh don't worry about that, I promise that I have lots of practice," he said, laughing "Now, we have about twenty minutes before the movie starts; do you want to go mingle? Maybe I can get a few quotes for tomorrow's show."

He nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. Lead the way."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The food was, as usual in Night Vale, surprisingly delicious, and the movie was entertaining, even if it did make him nervous to see just how seriously some people were taking it. The sun had started setting, which, while making it easier to see the screen, also made the temperature drop dramatically. Carlos didn't really mind the change, but he noticed that Cecil was shivering. Without really thinking about it, he took off his lab coat and draped it over his friend's shoulders. After a brief moment he wrapped his arm around him as well.

Cecil smiled and leaned into him, looking a little bashful. "You really don't have to do that, Carlos. It really is very sweet of you, but I don't want you to get cold instead. I'm the one who forgot to bring a sweater."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, shaking his head. "You know that I don't get cold as easily as you do. And besides, flannel is a bit more practical than a sun dress."

He grinned, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Probably, but the dress is just so pretty."

"It is indeed," he answered, kissing his temple through his smile and turning his attention back to the screen.

A few minutes later, Carlos looked over at Cecil, who was once again engrossed in the film. He had tanned during the summer, his skin no longer the near deathly pallor that it was during winter, and his skin was dotted with freckles. His hair was blond that evening, and he had parted it to the side. He really was the picture of the stereotypical All-American — at least until you got down to the sun dress. The incongruity made him smile, and he couldn't bring himself to look away.

A little while later Cecil snuck a look at his partner, catching him staring.

"What?" He asked, frowning. "Do I have something on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Carlos shook his head, deciding to ignore the barbecue sauce that had somehow made its way to his cheek. "I just like looking at you."

The blond just beamed, leaning over for a kiss before tuning his attention back to the screen. Carlos smiled and raised his hand in order to surreptitiously wipe away the barbecue sauce.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When the movie was over, Carlos and Cecil packed up their things and began to make their way back to Carlos' apartment. There was the minor panic that usually accompanied the end of large gatherings in Night Vale, so they were moving fairly quickly. Cecil was carrying the basket and talking animatedly about the movie. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking, and they were almost off the lawn when he stepped in a small hole and went down. He cried out, landing heavily on his hands and knees. Carlos dropped down beside him. His heart rate spiked as he tried to push down the rising instinctual panic.

He ghosted his hand over Cecil's head and neck, not wanting to touch him for fear of hurting him further. "Oh hod Cecil, are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"It's just my ankle" he answered his voice thick with pain. These damn shoes; I'm sorry."

He carefully helped him turn over and sit up. "Hey don't be sorry, it's not your fault; it was an accident. Let me take a look at your ankle. I want to make sure that nothing is broken."

Cecil nodded but didn't say anything, too busy gritting his teeth against the pain. The scientist carefully removed his shoes, palpitating his injured ankle and winching sympathetically when Cecil hissed with pain.

"Well the good news is that your ankle isn't broken. I'll wrap it for you after I get you home. Do you think you can stand up? I'll help you to a bench and then Ill go get the car. Okay?"

He nodded, taking deep, puffing breath. "Yeah alright. Whatever you say my perfect Carlos."

Carlos nodded and clenched his jaw. He wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted him up. He helped Cecil limp his way over to the nearest bench. After getting his injured partner to promise that he would stay where he was, Carlos left for home, running at what he hoped was a sustainable pace.

When the scientist finally reached his building he was out of breath and his muscles were burning. He hurried to his car and tried to get his breathing and heart rate back under control as he drove back towards the park. Unfortunately, on his way to the part he got caught in one of the inexplicable traffic loops that sometimes appeared; it took him nearly twenty minutes to get free. By the time he pulled up in front of the park, his heart rate had spiked again and he was shaking with frustration. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Cecil sitting exactly where he had left him.

"Carlos!" Cecil cried out after seeing his friend. "You came back! I was so worried about you!"

Carlos flushed, feeling guilty about about taking so long. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take so long; I got caught in a loop. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, my perfect and beautiful Carlos," he answered, slurring his words. "Never been better."

The scientist frowned, reaching out to cup his cheek. Did you take something?"

Cecil nodded, his motion exaggerated with obvious inebriation. "John Peters, you know the farmer, he gave me a couple lovely blue pills, and now I feel wonderful. Very floaty."

"Christ, you're high," he answered, sighing heavily. "That's just perfect. Come on, let's get you into the car."

The broadcaster smiled and let himself be helped to his feet. They hobbled to the car, and Cecil winced every time any weight at all was placed on his ankle. Carlos helped him into the passenger seat, being especially careful to make sure his partner didn't hit his head in the process. Cecil was quiet, leaning his head back against the headrest as Carlos started the car and pulled out onto the street. After a few moments he sat up and started fiddling with the radio controls, running through the channels at a dizzying pace. If it had been anyone else the scientist would doubted his ability to even understand what information he was passing through, but Cecil had always had an unique connection to radio and Carlos had learned to trust him when it came to radio. After a few minutes, he turned off the radio and sat back with a heavy, drunken sigh. He looked out the window, and, after a couple moments of confused frowning, he turned to Carlos, looking very concerned.

"Carlos," he whispered, panic filling his voice. "We're not going to your apartment!"

He nodded, barely managing to avoid rolling his eyes. "I know. I'm taking you home."

"Oh," he replied, sounding sad and trying to hide it. "I thought that we had planned to spend the night at yours."

He sighed, reaching for his partner's hand. "Cecil, I live on the fourth floor of a building without an elevator; I can't get you all the way up there with your ankle like it is."

"Oh, right," he answered, looking less panicked but still sad. "Will you stay?" His voice was small and hesitant, and he was very purposefully not looking directly at his companion.

Carlos nodded, concerned at his friends sudden change in demeanor. "Well I was planning on it, but if you aren't up for company, then I can leave after I've got you into the house and wrapped your ankle."

"No!" he cried, sitting up and looking animated once again. I mean, of course I want you to stay. I just thought that you wouldn't want to stay since I ruined everything."

He shook his head, running his thumb comfortingly over his friend's knuckles. "Hey, nothing is ruined. It sucks that you got hurt, but we had a good time up until that, and there will be other dates." Cecil didn't really answer him, instead humming sleepily as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. Carlos smiled fondly, pleased that he was at least looking more relaxed again.

Thankfully, most of the roads stayed where they were supposed to, and they reached Cecil's house withing a quarter of an hour. Cecil didn't stir when he turned off the car, so Carlos assumed that he had fallen asleep. But when Carlos opened the passenger door he opened his eyes and smiled again, his face looking just a bit lopsided.

"We've stopped," he said, his voice slurred.

The scientist smiled, reaching out to brush his hand against his cheek. Yeah. We're home now. Come on, let's get you inside. I'll help you up." He moved his arm around his waist and helped him up to the house. No one in Night Vale ever bothered with locking their doors — there wasn't really any point when most things that people were worried about never bothered with locks anyway — so they had no problem getting inside. Carlos didn't let them stop until the made it to Cecil's bedroom in the back of the house, afraid that if they stopped he wouldn't be able to get Cecil going again. When they finally got to their destination Cecil practically collapsed on the bed, bouncing on the mattress just a little bit. Carlos hurried to get the first-aide kit out of the bathroom and a couple of ice packs out of the freezer. When he got back to the room, Cecil was struggling to get out of his dress without getting up. The scientist quickly set his things down on the bedside table and stopped his friend's useless thrashing, not wanting him to injure his ankle further.

He helped Cecil sit up so that he could get at the zipper on the back of the dress. "You should have waited for me; I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already have."

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "It was uncomfortable, and I didn't want to bother you."

He sighed, pulling the dress away and helping him to lay down again. "You've not bothering me, Cecil. I want to help you when you need it. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you don't want to bother me. Okay?" Cecil nodded and Carlos kissed his cheek before moving down the bed and started wrapping his ankle in an ace bandage. When he finished with that, he placed Cecil's foot on a couple of pillows, covering it with the ice packs wrapped in towels. After a few more moments of fussing, he covered him with the comforter and moved up to sit next to his partner at the head of the bed.

After a minute or two of silence, Cecil sighed, sounding slightly distraught. "This wasn't how tonight was supposed to end. I was going to seduce you."

"Well I promise that you would have been successful," he answered, smiling fondly and dropping his his hand into his friend's hair.

He sighed again, not looking even slightly appeased. "I even wore those damn shoes too." He covered his face with one hand, his cheeks flushing a pale purple.

"Hey," Carlos said, sliding down so that he was no longer towering over the other man. "Don't worry about it, Cece. I promise that I would have been very thoroughly seduced, but I don't really see what the shoes have to with it."

"I just wanted to get your attention," he replied, sounding miserable.

The scientist pulled his hand away from his face, wanting to make eye contact. Cecil, I promise you that you almost always have my attention. You don't need to do anything special to get it — it's especially not dependent on what what type of shoes you're wearing."

"Really?" He asked, sounding fragile in a way that he never did.

Carlos nodded, trying to look as reassuring as possible. "Really. I know that I get distracted sometimes, and I don't always pay you as much attention as I should, but I promise that you distract me from science far more often than science distracts me from you."

"I'm sorry," the broadcaster mumbled, looking chastised.

He shook his head, wishing, not for the first time, that he was better with words. "Don't be sorry; it's not a bad thing. I've been waiting my whole life for someone I want to come home to; I can't stop thinking about you, and I've been waiting my entire life for someone I love thinking about as much as I love science. I know that I'm not as good at finding balance as we would both like, but I really am tying, and I promise that Ill get better at it. I love you Cecil; I want you to have most of my attention — you don't have to do anything special to get it."

"I love you too," he answered happily, beaming drunkenly up at his boyfriend.

Carlos leaned down for a kiss before getting out of the bed in order to get everything settled for the night. By the time he had finished with the nightly bloodstone circle chant and then performed the ritual washing, Cecil was pretty much asleep. Carlos turned out the light and quietly undressed before sliding under the blankets and settling in next to his boyfriend. Cecil shifted, reaching for Carlo to show that he was still awake. The scientist settled in, doing his best to cuddle the way Cecil liked without jostling the other man's injured ankle.

Cecil sighed, sounding sleepily disappointed. "I really wanted to have sex tonight."

Carlos smiled and leaned over for one last kiss. Don't worry about it. I promise that we will have sex as soon as you are no longer in pain or high." Cecil hummed in agreement, quickly falling asleep. Carlos stayed away for a little while longer, thinking about how the evening had gone, but quickly succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

**So this was unbetaed, so there's that. As always if there's anything you want to see these to lovelies do, just let me know either in comments, or you could drop by Tumblr where I'm theravensdesk.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cecil's ankle ended up healing fairly quickly - although whether that was because it wasn't injured too badly in the first place or was just another one of the man's particular quirks, Carlos couldn't say. Regardless, the injury was healed just before Cecil's next change, which was fortunate because balancing was already hard enough with eight extra limbs without being thrown off further by an additional limp. To celebrate, the couple went out to dinner, deciding to go to Gino's in reference to their first date; although Carlos decided to skip the bloody mushrooms this time around. Afterwards, they went for frozen yogurt, slipping into the shop just before it closed and then eating their dessert out in the pleasant desert night, sitting at one of the open-air tables out in front of the building. Cecil had worn a dress again. This time it was a dark blue satin number which nicely complimented the dark purple tentacles sprouting from his torso. It had a skirt even shorter than that of the first dress Carlos had seen him in; he paired it with a pair of sparkly silver flats, obviously not wanting to risk another injury. He had painted his nails to match his shoes, and his, now red, hair was very short, curling gently against his skull. The whole ensemble stole Carlos' breath in a way that he wouldn't have expected before moving to Night Vale and meeting Cecil.

The couple's conversation lapsed into comfortable silence, and both men started making a serious effort to stretch out how long their frozen treat could last. It was rare for them to get through an entire date without some sort of Night Valean interference, and they wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity. To his disappointment, though, Carlos was soon scraping the bottom of his paper dish; he surreptitiously pushed it aside, hoping that if his companion didn't notice, then they could sit there for a little while longer. He looked over at his friend, smiling at the way the moonlight caught in his violet eyes and seemed to make them shine. Cecil finished off his dessert as well and leaned in for a kiss, tasting deliciously of strawberries.

"I'm not injured anymore." He whispered, somehow managing to make an innocent statement sound incredibly suggestive.

Carlos cleared his throat, hoping to sound vaguely like an adult when he spoke. "N-no, you're not."

Cecil swooped in for another kiss before answering. "And you promised that you'd let me seduce you once I was better."

"I-I did." He stammered, his pulse hammering in his throat.

Another kiss. "So take me home."

Carlos nodded jerkily and led the way back to his car.

It didn't happen very often, but every now and then, the mood struck him just right, and Cecil decided to take control - not that Carlos was complaining, mind you, because he really, really wasn't. That night the stars had apparently aligned, and when they reached Cecil's house Carlos was the one who was pressed against the entryway wall. Carlos sighed happily and slouched down the wall so that he was at eye level with his partner. Cecil pressed a thigh between his legs and he clutched at the broadcaster's waist, the fabric bunching up in his hands. Cecil's hands inevitably landed in his hair; his tentacles encircled the scientist, entwining his limbs and dipping between the buttons of his shirt. Cecil kissed him passionately and Carlos kissed him back just as enthusiastically, not paying any heed to Cecil's sharpened teeth. Cecil was assertive and unrelenting, but his teeth never broke the skin, scraping against Carlos' lips in a way that sent shivers down his spine without even nearing pain. Cecil seemed to have some sort of plan — or at least an end game in mind — and Carlos was more than happy to follow along without asking too many question.

Eventually, Cecil herded them back towards his bedroom, situating Carlos on the bed so that his head was resting comfortably on the pillows. He straddled Carlos' hips, smiling toothily as he began undoing the scientist's shirt. Carlos put his hands back on the other man's hips, rubbing gently against the satin fabric. After a few moments he slid his hands down Cecil's thighs until he met skin, smiling at the way his partner's breath caught in his throat. Cecil's skin was always ridiculously soft and completely hairless due to the fact that whatever deal he made to keep the hair on his head within a manageable standard deviation also kept hair from growing anywhere else on his body. He ran his hands up and down teasingly, enjoying the way it made Cecil flush purple even as he retaliated by teasing around Carlos' nipples. After a few moments, the scientist decided to raise the stakes and move his hands up, rubbing at Cecil's underwear, which were, essentially, granny-panties (not that Carlos really blamed him — it couldn't be easy to get eight tentacles to lie flat underneath a skirt without an excess of fabric). Cecil hissed and arched his back in a way that pressed their groins together even more, making Carlos groan.

Cecil pushed Carlos' hands away, pinning his wrists to the mattress. "Not so fast. You have to be patient."

"Sorry," he answered, letting himself go limp in submission.

He grinned, leaning down for a kiss, still holding onto his wrists. "Don't worry; I promise it'll be fun."

Carlos nodded, reaching up for another kiss. Cecil happily kissed him again, releasing his wrists so that he could slide his hands up to push Carlos' shirt open.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Carlos had lost track of time, which wasn't really unusual for Night Vale, all considering. He had no idea how long Cecil had been teasing him, but he had just worked the third finger inside of him and was showing no sign of hurrying things along. Cecil set up a rhythm, slow and incessant, scissoring every now and then in a way that made Carlos want to scream. The scientist reached out and intertwined his fingers with Cecil's free hand, desperate for the extra connection. Eventually, he pulled his fingers free, replacing them with one of his tentacles. Cecil had topped before, of course, but never during his time of the month, and the sensation was definitely new, to say the least. Carlos moaned, arching and twisting as he attempted to adjust to the feeling; he settled down, though, when Cecil kissed him, focusing his attention on the comfortingly familiar push and slide. After a few moments Cecil started moving again, thrusting gently in and out, causing Carlos to tense up again, this time in a decidedly good way.

After what seemed like ages, Cecil pulled out and sat back on his heels. Carlos watched as he twined the three most prominent pieces of his genitalia together, the remaining tentacles lying to the side. He pushed in slowly, gripping his partner's hips in order to keep him steady. Carlos froze, not really sure of what he was feeling. The three tentacles were the largest thing he had ever had inside of him, which was rather uncomfortable, especially when coupled with the fact that they were all moving independently from one another, writhing and twisting inside of him. It was overwhelming, to say the least, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or moan. He pressed his lips together and did his best to just breath through it, hoping that he would adjust soon and start enjoying himself. Cecil bottomed out and paused, giving them both time to breathe; Carlos had reached up and was now holding onto Cecil's biceps, gripping so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cecil asked, reaching out to cup his face in his hand.

He nodded, gulping for breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed, frowning. "You don't look fine. We can stop if you want to."

He forced himself to let go, taking a deep, even breath. "No, keep going; I'll be alright." Cecil looked conflicted, wanting to trust his partner but terrified of hurting him in anyway.

"Okay, but you have to tell me if you change your mind." He waited until Carlos nodded before leaning down for a kiss, slowly beginning to move.

Carlos gasped, the sensations beginning to shift; they were still overwhelming, but now they were overwhelming in more of a good way. He clutched at Cecil's shoulders, arching up into his rolling thrusts. He still couldn't decide if he was enjoying the experience, but it was bearable and he didn't want to spoil things for his friend by speaking up. After a few minutes Cecil had built up began to tip the scales towards definite pleasure. That was when Cecil pulled out.

"No, no, no, no, no," Carlos whined, opening his eyes in an attempt to glare at his partner. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cecil smiled, leaning down for a placating kiss. "I want to change positions. You'll like it better; I promise."

"Fine," he answered, trying to sound disgruntled even as he got another kiss. Cecil rolled to the side, situating himself on his back before urging Carlos to get on top of him. He worked the same three tentacles back inside of his partner, guiding Carlos down slowly until he was fully seated on top of him.

"Slowly," he instructed, licking his lips. Carlos nodded, letting Cecil use his hands on his hips to set the pace.

"Is that better?" Cecil asked wrapping a pair of tentacles around his friend's thighs.

He nodded, grinding down against him. "Much."

"Good. I thought you looked less miserable," he answered, looking distinctly smug.

He rolled his eyes, swiveling his hips again. "Congratulations, you're a tentacled-sex-god. Happy?"

"Very."

They quickly built up a rhythm, easy and gentle and eye-rollingly good. Carlos felt completely wrapped up in Cecil; he had tentacles coiled around his thighs, calves, and biceps with another one draped around his waist. After a little while, Carlos leaned forward, bracing his hands against Cecil's chest in order to gain more leverage to start moving faster; Cecil's grip on him tightened as he began thrusting up with more force. Carlos looked down to watch Cecil's tattoos gather around his hands and then climb up his arms, buzzing and tingling all the way to his shoulders and down into his chest.

The pair reached a plateau where they were both close but neither of them could climax. Carlos rolled his hips down as Cecil thrust up, both men getting frustrated.

"I need… something," Carlos grit out, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes. Cecil grunted in acknowledgment, tightening all of his grips. As Carlos pulled up, Cecil began pressing a fourth tentacle at his entrance; he pulled the scientist down, thrusting up and pushing the fourth tentacle in. He simultaneously twirled one of his large tentacles around his cock. Carlos only needed a few more thrusts before he was coming, his muscles contracting and pulling his partner along with him.

Carlos collapsed, half on Cecil and half on the mattress. He rolled, pressing a kiss on Cecil's collar bone before resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Cecil wrapped him in a multi-limbed hug, his chest heaving as he ran his fingers through his friend's perfect hair.

"I'm too hot for cuddling," Carlos mumbled into his partner's skin.

Cecil chuckled, not showing any sign of letting him go. "You started it; feel free to move away."

Carlos mumbled something intelligible, pressing another kiss onto the nearest bit of skin. Cecil just laughed, using a tentacle to tilt the scientist's face up for a real kiss.

Eventually, the couple separated so that they could clean up; Cecil made a foray into the kitchen to get them some water and place the post-coital paperwork in the toaster, and Carlos quickly changed the sheets, hating the idea of sleeping on something containing that many bodily fluids. They climbed back into bed together, sitting up against the headboard, both feeling sated and sated and indolent. Cecil put his arm around his partner, and Carlos slouched down so that he could comfortably snuggle underneath it.

"That was good, right?" Cecil asked, looking at his partner out of the corner of his eye.

Carlos nodded, smirking at his friend. "It's not like you to fish for compliments."

"I'm not fishing for compliments," he answered, sounding offended. "You enjoying it is the whole damn point, and you obviously weren't in the beginning."

He frowned, looking up at his companion and deciding to take the conversation much more seriously. "Hey, what are you so worried about?"

"What am I worried about?" He asked, his voice getting both higher and louder. "We just had sex that you probably hated! Am I supposed to be thrilled about that?"

He shook his head, confused as to when the evening had got away from him. "Who said that I hated it?"

"No one had to say it!" he yelled, pulling his arm free so that he could fully turn and face his partner. "I could see your face, Carlos. I'm not stupid; I know what it looks like when someone isn't enjoying something, and you definitely weren't enjoying that for far longer than you should have without saying something."

Carlos shook his head, reaching for his hand in an attempt to make a connection and get him to listen. "Hey, calm down. I know that it started a bit rough, but we worked it out. And by the end it was pretty great. We just need more practice; it's not the end of the world. Okay?"

"Okay," Cecil agreed, still sounding a bit hesitant. It had been a long time since he had done what they just did with anyone, and even longer since things had gone well; he knew that he should be able to trust his partner to tell the truth, but it was hard when all previous experience was contradicting him.

Carlos pulled him into a reassuring kiss before letting the smaller man snuggle into him. Cecil's tentacles were still curled self-consciously against him and the scientist sighed.

"Look," he said, tightening his grip on his friend. "I promise that I will tell you immediately if the sex we are having is awful and unbearable."

Cecil beamed up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he answered, smiling as he kissed the tip of his nose. "Seriously, though. I honestly enjoyed the sex that we just had. We'll have to do it again sometime."

He grinned up at him. "Sounds good to me." He stifled a yawn and his scientist smiled fondly, leaning over to turn out the light before laying down and coaxing his friend to join him. He lay on his back with Cecil's head pillowed on his chest; he smiled as he felt Fred slither off of Cecil's torso and onto his own.

* * *

**Special thanks to my beta, Painless_papercuts over on Ao3 for being amazing and making this so much better.**

**This chapter for Not_You over on Ao3 who asked for tentacle sex. If anyone else has something they'd like to see, let me know either here or over at my Tumblr where I'm theravensdesk**


End file.
